Affecting the Future
by Krystal Kerro Sky
Summary: Someone tries to affect the futures of a few people, someone who has seen everything to the end and who has gone back in time. But is she on the side of good or evil?
1. Waterways

Affecting the Future  
  
Part 1: Waterways  
  
The young girl and the African American boxer raced to the top of the building, to the very top floor. A short, pudgy, man in a green shirt and blue jeans met them there.  
  
"Hey, we need to know about the water ways of this building." The girl panted, brushing blond hair from her face.  
  
The guy nodded and went on to explain how the fountain on the first floor worked.  
  
"This valve here controls the water flow to the fountain. There are sensors where the water runs over the pyramids at the base, if the water were ever to not be the same on one of them as it is for the other three sensors in the corners, an alarm would sound. This valve is actually only one of four. If you look to the other corners, you will see there are other valves like this one-"  
  
"Dude, thanks, but if you look to the first floor, you will see some mad man holding children ransom, he has the water turned off, do you know why?" the boxer asked, standing up straight.  
  
"Uh, yeah. He asked me to turn it off for a while-he's holding children ransom? Why?"  
  
"Cause of this guy here. Milliardo, please tell this nice person why." The girl said, smiling sarcastically at the boxer.  
  
"Kerro, how the heck should I know?" Milliardo said, glaring at her. He looked back to the short man. "Mr. Green, my manager, the one holding those children, I think he is angry at me for some odd-ball reason of his own design. We think that if you turn on the fountains, it might cool him off."  
  
The guy smiled. "Sure, holding kids ransom isn't very nice anyhow. I'm Sydney, by the way." He turned to a valve that said 'MAIN' and turned it slightly, then looked over the edge.  
  
Kerro and Milliardo both looked over the edge also as water sprayed up, drenching the manager below, and the kids he was keeping near him. The guy looked around at all the kids, then put his hands up in the air as police forces swarmed in. hey got the kids out and handcuffed the guy.  
  
Milliardo smiled. "Well, thanks for your help, Kerro, I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, but I think you better go down there, and show that you are still alive before the police charge him with murder." Kerro replied as Milliardo started walking towards the stairs that they had just ran up.  
  
Kerro turned to Sydney. "Sydney, right?"  
  
Sydney nodded, turning the fountain off. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me help save those kids."  
  
"No problem, except, you are the one that saved them, I should be thanking you. Anyway, You remind me of someone. are you ever planing on going to Tokyo?"  
  
"Me? No. I have no reason to go there, unless I'm offered a job there, which probably will never happen." Sydney said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Kerro nodded. "Well, Tokyo won't be the best place for you, trust me. It could just be the worse decision you ever make, and will regret." She made her way to the stairs.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked, watching her turn back to him.  
  
"Just trust me, if you ever go there, at the wrong time, your life might just alter for the worse. Trust me on this." She turned and began her decent back to the first floor.  
  
Sydney leaned against the wall, crossing his fat arms. 'Don't go to Tokyo? Why not? Trust her? She trusted me by asking for my help with the kids, so why no trust her in return. So what if I never see her again? I think I'll go watch the Games for a little bit till my next break.'  
  
He pushed him self from the wall and went to the elevator, going back to his office.  
  
~~~ To be Continued ~~~ 


	2. Vanishing designer

Affecting the Future  
  
Part 2: Vanishing Designer  
  
A teen made her way up to the blond haird youth who was looking up at the school.  
  
"Excuse me, Templeton Storm? Can I talk to you a moment?" she said, readjusting the rolls of paper she was carrying.  
  
The boy, close to about 13, looked at her. "Sure."  
  
"Thanks." She said, looking at the tag of the first plan. "Here."  
  
Templeton took the plan and unrolled it, looking it over. It was an airship, close to the one he was trying to design. But this one was bigger, maybe in a sense that this one was also completed. He looked back to find the girl, but she had gone, leaving him with nearly five other rolls that no doubtedly had more plans just like this.  
  
He glanced down at the signature, and saw that it was changing from Kerro M. Star to Templeton T. Storm.  
  
"Whoa. this Kerro person designed it, but why is it changing to my name?" He looked around the grounds of the school, but couldn't find her.  
  
"Weird, where did she go?" he picked up the other plans, for that is what he assumed the other rolls were, and headed back to his room.  
  
He set them out on his desk, and looked at every one. Plans for an airship, weather controlling devices, weapons, helicopters, and a lot of other stuff he had no idea could be made, or even named.  
  
He looked at the plans for the ship he had been designing, and saw how both the original one, and the one he received where very similar. He couldn't believe it, they weren't just similar, they were the exact same.  
  
He sat back on his bed, dumbfounded. Now what was he going to do, build this stuff? 'Sounds like a good idea, why not?' he thought, lying back on his bed. He picked up the remote for his TV and turned it on.  
  
The MasterVision Network was showing the Acceleration Games for the rookies. The pre-teen fell asleep listening to the announcer drone on and on.  
  
~~~ To Be Continued ~~~ 


	3. Slingshot mistake

Affecting the Future  
  
Part 3: Sling Shot Mistake  
  
Brandon was tying up the last lace on his boot for the Rooftop Road Rage in Pairs. He was sure he was going to win, he could feel it.  
  
A young girl walked into his room, carrying a slingshot. "Brandon Caine?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Yeah, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering on how much this win would mean to you, would you do anything to win?" she asked, pulling a ball from her pocket and setting it in the harness of the slingshot.  
  
"Yeah, I'd do anything to win. Why are you interested?"  
  
"You could be hurt very badly if you try to hard. Play by the rules and your own strength, and watch out for the Slingshot maneuver." She aimed the loaded slingshot at him. "Do you know what happens to a bungee cord when it is stretched to tight? It snaps, and all the power that had been building up is lost. But if you release it at just the right time, you will meet your goal. But that goal may have a price attached. Please, during the race today, think before you act." She turned and left, leaving the slingshot behind.  
  
He watched for go for a moment, then looked down on the slingshot. He picked it up, and tested it. He pulled back too far, and the thing broke, snapping. He got up and skated over to the garbage as the warning bell rang. He threw the little toy weapon in the garbage, shaking his head and muttering "Stupid." He went out and to the starting line for the race.  
  
~~~ To Be Continued ~~~ 


	4. Filler 1 Part of the story!

Affecting the Future  
Filler 1  
  
(( A/N: I've taken CV's Idea for that plot twist, and I already have something planed. It wasn't originally what I wanted to do, but this make more of a story.))  
  
The metallic circles stopped spinning, the light fading as the red eyed man looked on with a grin. He rarely smiled, but his latest project, time travel, was put to the test.  
  
He was surprised when someone from the city inside the walls offered to go through with this, since not many seemed apt enough to even accept this idea. But a young woman from below the Tower came up, and seemed very enthusiastic about traveling time.  
  
The woman stepped down from the platform, her jeans and shirt dissolving because of a hologram around her, leaving her black jumpsuit, with the Council of Doom logo on the side.  
  
"Targets Sydney Peck, Templeton Storm, and Brandon Caine have all been met, sir. Next objective?"  
  
Dr. X clasped his hands behind his back, looking his agent over. The young woman, probably no younger than 16, seemed like she knew everything that was going on, wearing that all knowing smirk as she saluted him.  
  
"Tell me something, how well did it go with those you contacted?"he asked, blatantly. He already knew how it went, though he wouldn't say how just yet.  
  
"All three meetings went very well, save for the circumstances in one. All targets will hopefully unknowingly follow though on their end of time. But if they do, certain events might not happen."  
  
"Acctually, they all ignored whatever warning you gave them. Now.. Who are your next targets?" He couldn't help but ask. She had nine people she was supposed to meet, and so, time for the next 3 before a second return.  
  
"My targets are Diana Zervas, Nick Masters, and Asazi."  
  
~~ To Continue ~~  
  
((Since FF.Net removed my original filler... )) 


	5. Secret Agent Secrets

Affecting the Future  
  
Part 4, Secret Agent Secrets  
  
Diana and some more agents went to the top of the stairs; one of the men kicked the dirty door in at the top, leveling his gun to the person in the room.  
  
They had received information that a terrorist had been working here, and was about to hit a skyscraper a crossed the street. She thought it was just a prank, but InterCEPT never took anything lightly. She frowned when she found a young woman, sitting in a plain chair in the middle of the room, with nothing but a piece of paper.  
  
The woman smiled to the agents, and nodded a greeting.  
  
"What the heck? What about the terrorist?"  
  
"There is no terrorist, but I knew it was the only way to be able to talk with Agent Zervas. If the rest of you will please leave, I can be brief with your director." The woman said, sitting up straight, keeping the friendly smile.  
  
The other agents reluctantly left, glancing at the woman.  
  
Diana kept her pistol up, moving farther into the room. She was glad she wore pants today, having more freedom of movement. She looked the other woman over, noting blonde hair, and gray-blue eyes. "All right, what do you want."  
  
"Lower the pistol first, Diana, and just listen to what I have to say." Kerro said, smiling. When the agent complied, she continued. "In the near future, you will meet someone who will try and clear his name of false charges. You will not believe him. You will finally believe him when you see for your self that he was right. From there, things begin to unfold, as you two trust each other. Beware the red-headed woman... she will be overly protective."  
  
Diana stared. What the heck did she mean? "And why did you tell me this?"  
  
"Because, it is important. His life and your life will both depend on trusting one another. I know you think that what I'm saying is bullshit, but I know that it is important." She sat back, holding out the paper to Diana. "Here... this is his picture."  
  
Diana took the picture and looked at it. It was Alex Mann. She looked back to the woman to ask why him, but she was gone.  
  
She returned to the agents who were outside the door. She had stuffed the picture into her pocket, and walked past them. "No one is in there, she vanished. Let's go."  
  
One of the agents peeked into the room, to the dirt stained walls, and carpetless floor, and the dirty metal chair. He shook his head, then followed his colleagues out. What a day!  
  
~~~ $ ~~~  
  
Diana sat at her desk; her computer playing the news cast of the first Game to be played in Paris. She looked at the creased piece of paper that woman had given her, and sighed. Alex Mann, why him?  
  
~~~ To Be Continued ~~~ 


	6. The Master Vision

Affecting the Future  
  
Part 5, The Master Vision  
  
The intern stepped into his office, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. She smiled, walking up the desk of Nick Masters.  
  
"Mr. Masters, these just came in for you." She said, placing the envelopes she had been carrying in her arms on the mans' desk.  
  
He didn't even look up at her, just grunted, and waved a hand for her to leave. He was busy looking through the ratings that his network had brought in.  
  
'These are horrible, we need something to boost ratings.' He looked down at the mail, and caught site of a piece of paper. On it said 'Acceleration Games'. He stares then flipped the paper over.  
  
'Extreme sports, more extreme than the X-games, and the Pro skaters ever could be. Major boost in ratings, and a bigger watcher base. Make the unknowns famous, and the rich, richer.'  
  
He grinned, then stood up, his chair rolling back on its wheels. 'Why not? Just think about it, extreme sports, people watching all the time for their favorite athlete... watcher base increasing, ratings shoot through the roof, why the hell not!'  
  
He was about to run out to find that intern, but when he looked through the door way to call her back, she was gone.  
  
~~~ To Be Continued ~~~ 


	7. Sneak Attack

Affecting the Future  
  
Part 6: Sneak Attack  
  
Before Dr. X hired her, Asazi would have sworn that she was eventually going to die. But once she met with the doctor, her life started improving.  
  
She sat on her motorcycle, the 4 wheels resting on the ground outside the diner. Her emerald green body suit matched the panels on the cycle. She adjusted the scarab headband, then the way her crossbow sat at her waist. With a final adjustment of her cloak, she walked into the diner, sitting exactly four seats away from Alex Mann. She ordered a coffee from the fat redheaded waitress, glancing to the corner just behind the athlete. A blonde haired woman sat there, watching both her, and Alex. A violet X logo peeked out from under the woman's coat. She worked for X.  
  
No doubt an observer.  
  
She turned as Alex sat next to her.  
  
"Is everything all right?" He asked, showing genuine concern.  
  
"Not really, I was just thrown from the back of a speeding motorcycle, and had to walk fifteen miles through the desert. What's a cutie like you doing here?"  
  
"I just had to leave my team, the only family I've ever known."  
  
"Sounds like me. Everyone around me always winds up getting hurt."  
  
The waitress delivers the blue plate special at that moment, with a note tucked half way under the food. Alex pulled out the note, and reads it quickly.  
  
"What's that, a note from the health inspector?"  
  
"Something like that. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."  
  
He left hastily, heading for the men's bathroom. She ate one of his fries, then got up and left the dinner, heading right for her motorcycle parked on the side of the diner. It flared to life at her touched, and she droved around to the side of the diner, aiming for the spot that was the outside wall of the men's bathroom. She counted to five, and then fired an exploding arrow at the wall. She was hoping to catch Alex with his pants down, but what she did see irritated her. Simon Gray had been talking to Alex. Both targets spotted, she fired again.  
  
They ducked out of the way, and she drove in, breaking through the far wall. She chased them out the front door, then down the highway in the dark. Her arrows were whizzing past them, pinging off of rocks and exploding. He was driving right at an oil tanker, a gas truck on the road. She aimed, and fired just as he fishtailed out of the way. The tanker blew, and she flew right into the heat. Alex was gone, no doubt, and she would fry.  
  
The rotary blades of a helicopter blew the fires out, allowing her to jump for the rope latter that hung down. The copter climbed out of the heat and smoke, and she saw who was in the pilots seat. The blond from the diner.  
  
"You're mission will inevitably fail, so X sent me to help you try and succeed. Take the controls, and keep attacking."  
  
Asazi took the controls, not saying a word. So, this observing woman was on her side, and sent by X. Good.  
  
Twenty seconds later, Alex and Simon Gray, driving in a silver corvette, appeared. Asazi fired missiles at them, causing a landslide. Alex dodged the falling rocks, as though he knew where they were going to fall. She chased them into a dead end gully, where they disappeared. She circled over the cliff face and back around to see if they would reappear, but they never did.  
  
"Damn. Now what?" Asazi hissed, hovering above the gully.  
  
"Set down above the end of the gully. And then rappel down to the bottom. The door inside is holographic. It doesn't exist. Just walk right in." the woman said, sitting back. "I'll be here waiting."  
  
Asazi set the copter down, and got out. The craft powered down into an idle state. She grabbed some rope from the inside, and set up to rappel down. Her crossbow was slung on her back, fully loaded.  
  
She touched down, and watched as a camera rose from the bush next to her. She passed through the holographic rock wall before who ever was on the other end saw her.  
  
Walking to the lift at the far end of the tunnel was no problem; the walls did not have any mounted defense, and were braced with wood. She set small detonators on the braces, setting the timers to remote explosions. The detonator was on her wristband.  
  
She continued on to the lift, and climbed into a far corner, then started to climb down. She stayed to the shadows, until Simon Grey appeared. She aimed her crossbow at him, and fired. He heard it, and deflected it with the briefcase he was carrying. Lift started going back down.  
  
When it hit the bottom, Grey raced back into the cavern, panting. "You have to get out of here. Asazi is right behind me."  
  
At that time, she walked in, and opened fired at the two men. Alex dived out of the way, and Simon dove for cover.  
  
"What's the matter, lover boy? Afraid of me all ready? Really now, I'm not that bad of a girl, just so poorly miss understood." She fired at the electric generator, and sent the whole facility into flames and sparks. She jumped through the hole in the floor, falling a ways before an underground tram caught her.  
  
Kerro looked back to the Assassin. "Congrats, mission is complete. Now, I'm getting you to the surface, and then you are to report back to Dr. X. Don't worry about Alex and Simon Grey. They are meant to survive. But in the future, Dr. X will try replacing you with a machine that Alex will out smart. But it was meant to replace you. Don't let it. But if you do, then consider joining team Extreme. You seem to like Alex enough already."  
  
"Shut up. Perhaps you didn't read my whole file. Part seductress."  
  
"A seductress can always be tamed. Your future cannot be fully altered, so consider your self a lucky one. The choice you make now will ultimately affect you later in life. I suggest going for the super genius when he is older."  
  
Asazi glared at the girl, slinging her crossbow. She would take life as it came, and not worry about it.  
  
~~ To be Continued ~~ 


	8. Filler 2 Part of the story!

Affecting the Future  
  
Filler 2a  
  
Once again, the metallic circles stopped spinning, and the light faded as she stepped through the standing liquid. Dark circles were under her eyes, showing the fatigue as time wore on her. She had only been gone for another twenty minutes, which was ample time for her to achieve her three goals.  
  
"Report."  
  
Her crisp salute did not at all hide her health.  
  
"Targets Diana Zervas, Nick Masters, and Asazi have all been achieved. Zervas knows to contact Alex Mann; Nick Masters has started the Games, and Asazi has...."  
  
"Kerro, did you not achieve your objective for Asazi?"  
  
"Yes I did, sir. I'm sorry, sir. I achieved my objective, but, sir, I have forgotten what it was."  
  
Dr. X sighs, shaking his head. "It is alright. I was expecting for time travel to be a greater drain. We can pick up again tomorrow. Get some sleep. And review your objectives for the next group. Who are they?"  
  
"Sir, My next objectives are Simon Grey, Dr. A. Xepher, and Dr. Wolfgang Greenholtz." She nearly collapsed then, falling to her knees. Her breaths came in a ragged noise. She would kill herself from so much traveling, but she would first complete her missions.  
  
Dr. X nodded, and left the Time Room, headed for the lift. He would have to do something to give the woman more strength for tomorrow. Simple nanites to improve her performance, perhaps, or just a jolt of energy proteins.  
  
Kerro pulled herself to her feet after Dr. X was truly gone. She wouldn't sleep for long, just long enough to refresh herself and ease aching muscles. Then a hot shower to clean up. Time Travel only allowed her enough time to gather what she needed, and do what had to be done.  
  
With stumbling steps, she made her way to the barracks on the 100th floor of the Tower.  
  
~~~ To Be Continued ~~  
  
I'm updating every three or four chapters...  
  
Sydney  
  
Tempest  
  
Brandon  
  
Filler 1  
  
Diana  
  
Nick Masters  
  
Asazi  
  
Filler 2  
  
Now... read all the other chapters... please? 


End file.
